


Precaución y deseo

by Lils_White



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany is a disaster bi, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, If D&D couldn't write something coherent then I will, Platonic Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White
Summary: «—El amor está sobrevalorado.—Esa es una afirmación muy triste».La reina de fuego y la princesa de hielo tienen una conversación en Invernalia.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Precaución y deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre el momento en el que sucede la historia… Veamos, creo que leyéndolo se entiende la mayoría del contexto, pero voy a aclararlo por si acaso:  
> 1\. Dany ya ha conquistado casi todo Poniente; atacó Desembarco del Rey antes de ir al norte a luchar contra los Otros.  
> 2\. Stannis murió luchando contra los Otros; aunque antes de eso consiguió recuperar Invernalia y encontrar a Rickon. Colocó a Rickon como Señor de Invernalia para lograr el apoyo de los norteños (pero murió poco después. Lo siento, Stannis; era necesario pero yo te quiero).  
> 3\. Tras resucitar, Jon dejó la Guardia de la Noche y fue a Invernalia a apoyar a Rickon. Una vez murió Stannis, él fue el enviado para ir a hablar con la reina Daenerys y jurarle la lealtad del Norte a cambio de su ayuda contra los Otros.  
> 4\. Sansa y Meñique estaban en el Valle haciendo sus planes de conquista mundial cuando escucharon las noticias de Rickon y fueron a Invernalia con el apoyo del Valle. Sansa se ha convertido en la regente de Invernalia mientras Rickon es menor de edad, y Meñique sigue por ahí aunque cada vez con una peor salud.  
> 5\. Bran y Arya siguen desaparecidos y, por tanto, dados por muertos.  
> 6\. Tyrion es la Mano de Daenerys.  
> Y con eso y un bizcocho, ¡disfrutad!

El norte era tan frío y duro como le habían advertido.

Dany, que estaba acostumbrada a amplias llanuras de tierra y suaves túmulos de larga hierba, al olor a sudor y al sol caliente en la piel, encontraba el paisaje helado terriblemente desolador. Tenía mucho cuidado en no dar muestras de ello, sin embargo. Su alianza con el Norte era delicada, siendo amable; e insegura, siendo franca. No podía permitirse ser desagradecida con sus huéspedes reticentes, así que hacía bien en guardarse sus opiniones sobre sus paisajes nevados y la soledad que hallaba en ellos.

Dany se asomó a uno de los amplios balcones de Invernalia, observando el patio donde Jon intercambiaba opiniones con los soldados más novatos. Reprimió una sonrisa al verlo tan serio y concentrado; parecía mucho mayor cuando hablaba de batalla y estrategia que cuando compartía historias de su niñez junto a ella.

Jon pareció percibir su mirada, porque se giró y le dedicó un hosco asentir de cabeza como reconocimiento. Dany inclinó la suya para devolver el saludo. Era curioso; siempre parecían sentir la presencia del otro desde que se habían encontrado y decidido unir fuerzas. Habían conectado casi de inmediato, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades y responsabilidades. Tanto, que Tyrion se había mostrado innecesariamente preocupado por la relación creciente entre ambos.

«Solo está celoso». Dany no era estúpida, aunque a veces le conviniera pretender serlo. Sabía lo que quería Tyrion, y no era lo mismo que quería Jon.

Era una conexión distinta a la que había tenido con su sol y estrellas, o con el temible mercenario Daario Naharis. Lo que tenía con Jon era delicado y fraternal, como si por fin hubiera encontrado a ese hermano que Viserys debería haber sido.

«Si fracasa esta alianza, no solo perderé el Norte. También lo perderé a él».

Dany había perdido demasiadas cosas antes de poner un solo pie en Poniente, no quería perder más.

Sin embargo, solo encontró desaliento ante la reacción del resto de hombres que había en el patio al verla: le tenían miedo. Dany sabía que las leyendas que la acompañaban no eran siempre favorecedoras, y que había cometido suficientes atrocidades como para ganarse el miedo que le profesaban.

«Solo hice lo que era necesario. Soy un dragón y los dragones no plantan árboles. Los dragones toman lo que es suyo con fuego y sangre, y eso es lo que hice».

No pudo evitar recordar los gritos de la gente de Desembarco del Rey cuando atacó con sus dragones y prendió el fuego valyrio que quedaba oculto en la ciudad, haciéndola explotar. Las manos le temblaron sobre la barandilla.

«Si miro atrás estoy perdida».

—¿Alteza?

Dany se sobresaltó un poco al ser sacada tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos, pero agradeció la distracción. Sansa, la hermana de Jon, se encontraba detrás de sus jinetes de sangre mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules.

«No se parece en nada a Jon».

—Sansa —la saludó con una sonrisa.

La chica se la devolvió con cortesía; era realmente preciosa, con el pelo del color de las hojas del otoño y el perfil elegante y bien definido.

—Me preguntaba si os importaría que os acompañara.

—En absoluto —Dany asintió para que la sangre de su sangre la dejara acercarse, y la joven se recogió su vestido azul para caminar hasta ella y colocarse a su lado, mirando hacia el patio—. Aunque no necesitas preguntar, siempre voy a estar encantada de pasar un momento con la Señora de Invernalia, que tan generosa ha sido con nosotros.

Sansa bajó ligeramente la cabeza para contemplarla con atención; era mucho más alta, a pesar de ser más joven.

—Os lo agradezco, Alteza. Aunque el Señor de Invernalia es Rickon, yo solo le ayudo hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad.

Rickon, el pequeño de los Starks y el único aparte de Sansa que había sobrevivido. Más lobo que niño, más salvaje que noble. Solo escuchaba a Sansa porque la confundía con su difunta madre.

—No pretendía insinuar lo contrario —aseguró Dany con aire conciliador—. Pero actúas como regente en su lugar, al fin y al cabo Rickon es demasiado pequeño —y demasiado inestable—. En el sentido más práctico, eres la Señora de Invernalia.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Sansa con una risa adorable; un ligero rubor le subió a las mejillas—. Todavía me cuesta habituarme a ese tratamiento, a estar aquí otra vez. A ser… a ser Sansa Stark otra vez.

Volvió a dejar vagar la mirada por las fachadas cubiertas de nieve, y había tanto amor y cariño en su expresión que Dany casi se sintió mal por no poder comprenderlo. Para ella, solo era frío y blanco.

«Es su casa con la puerta roja. Es su hogar».

La sonrisa que le dedicó Dany era genuina.

—Me alegra que lo hayáis podido recuperar. Que hayáis logrado justicia para vuestra familia. Puede que Jon no sea un Stark en nombre, pero adora este lugar y adoraba a vuestro padre y hermanos tanto como vosotros, estoy segura.

La mirada de Sansa se tornó inquisitiva.

—Me he dado cuenta de que os habéis vuelto muy cercanos —comentó con suavidad, tanteando el terreno. Dany no borró su sonrisa, animándola a continuar—. Y me alegra mucho que Jon haya encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, aunque me preocupan un poco las repercusiones…

La risa de Dany resonó como campanillas sobre los tejados nevados, y pudo sentir las miradas de los hombres del patio sobre ellas.

—¿Alteza? —Sansa se mostró adorablemente confundida ante su exabrupto—. Perdonadme si he hecho acusaciones impertinentes…

Dany sacudió la cabeza, y las campanillas de su pelo —prueba de sus muchas batallas vencidas— tintinearon con ella.

—No te preocupes, no eres la primera en llegar a esas conclusiones. —Le vino la imagen del enano a la mente, con el muñón de nariz y los ojos dispares, esbozando una sonrisa horrible y susurrándole al oído que Desembarco del Rey merecía arder hasta los cimientos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna sin poder evitarlo. No tenía sentido; Tyrion era su Mano, le había aconsejado atacar sin saber que todavía quedaba fuego valyrio en la ciudad. No tenía nada que temer.

«Soy de la sangre del dragón. La sangre del dragón no teme a nada».

—¿Entonces vuestra relación…?

Otra sonrisa curvó los labios de Dany, sacándola de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Es puramente platónica. Jon es un amigo muy querido, pero nunca llegaría a algo así con él. Al fin y al cabo, una reina no puede casarse con un bastardo.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento en que cruzaron sus labios, pero ya era tarde. La lúgubre y repentina visión de Tyrion la había distraído de la conversación presente, obligándola a ser más honesta de lo que pretendía.

Sansa no pareció ofendida, afortunadamente; aunque era muy buena ocultando sus emociones bajo una capa de cortesía.

—Y suponiendo las muchas cosas que habrás oído sobre mí, puedo asegurarte de que tampoco lo tomaría como amante —continuó Dany, en un intento de arreglar su desliz—. Aprecio demasiado su amistad para ello.

La expresión de Sansa era pensativa.

—¿No lo suficiente para convertirla en amor, sin embargo?

Dany suspiró, asomándose al patio para volver a observar al hombre del que hablaban, dando instrucciones sobre cómo sujetar la espada a los novatos.

—El amor está sobrevalorado.

—Esa es una afirmación muy triste.

—¿Tú crees?

Sansa se asomó también, colocándose tan cerca que Dany podía sentir su calor a través de todas las capas de ropa.

—¿Sabéis por qué todas las canciones hablan del amor, del honor y de la lealtad? ¿Por qué están protagonizadas por caballeros perfectos, doncellas bellísimas y la justicia siempre triunfa en ellas? —Sansa tomó una pausa, y Dany se olvidó de Jon y se concentró en ella—. Porque es aquello que deseamos para nosotros, aquello a lo que aspiramos en nuestra vida. Todos queremos amor, honor, y un final feliz. Las canciones cuentan las historias que deseamos vivir, muestran los personajes que deseamos ser.

»Cuando era pequeña, solía soñar con vivir cómo contaban las canciones. La realidad, por desgracia, rara vez es tan virtuosa. Quizá por eso puede parecer que sobrevaloramos el amor o el honor, porque encontramos que no encajan con nuestras expectativas. Que salen mal, o que hacen daño. —Sansa tenía la mirada perdida, concentrada en su reflexión; Dany no podía dejar de mirarla—. Pero precisamente por eso, porque el mundo no es como las canciones, que nosotros deberíamos intentar ser como ellas. Si el mundo no valora el amor, la lealtad o el honor, nosotros deberíamos hacerlo. Así, al menos, podremos ser un poco como las canciones. Así quizá, podremos cambiar un poco el mundo.

Un par de copos de nieve cayeron sobre el pelo de Sansa y le dieron un aire todavía más etéreo. Dany se sintió sobrecogida por su belleza; el pelo rojo y el vestido oscuro que resaltaba sobre la blancura que reinaba en Invernalia.

El hechizo se rompió cuando Sansa se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, creo que me he ido un poco por las ramas.

—No —aseguró Dany con firmeza—. Es una reflexión preciosa, ojalá más gente viera el mundo con esos ojos.

«Aunque agradezco que no todos los tengan tan bonitos que cueste pensar cuando te miran».

—¿Os he convencido de que el amor no está sobrevalorado, entonces?

—Desde luego, aunque me temo que tu hermano sigue sin ser mi candidato para ello.

—Una pena. Por un momento había pensado que seguiríais los pasos de vuestra antepasada Alysanne y tomaríais un gusto por el norte.

—Oh, el norte tiene muchos encantos, sin duda —mintió Dany con ligereza—. Pero me temo que soy una mujer hecha para climas más cálidos.

La sonrisa de Sansa se ladeó ligeramente hacia la derecha, volviéndose traviesa.

—Eso es porque quizá todavía no habéis encontrado una buena manera de entrar en calor y resistir nuestro clima. Como norteña, no me importaría mostraros nuestros métodos.

Sansa la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, y Dany se quedó petrificada. No podía equivocarse, eso era una insinuación en toda regla; Sansa inclinó su largo cuello hacia ella, con los ojos azules llenos de promesas.

A Dany se le secó la boca.

Pero Sansa se había enderezado y borrado la sonrisa antes de que la reina tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Le dedicó una reverencia y una mirada de disculpa.

—Me temo que tengo que terminar de mirar cuentas con el mayordomo, Alteza, aunque ha sido una conversación de lo más inspiradora. Me encantaría retomarla cuando lo consideréis oportuno.

Dany continuó quieta, todavía sin habla. Los ojos de Sansa brillaron divertidos.

—¿Me permitís retirarme, Alteza?

Se forzó a salir de su estupor.

—Por supuesto, aunque te tomo la palabra en eso de continuar con nuestra conversación más adelante.

Sansa se alejó por el pasillo hacia el interior del castillo, con el pelo brillando como una cascada de lava. Y Dany empezó a plantearse que quizá sí que había algo verdaderamente bello en el norte.

No podía saber que Sansa iba a reunirse con un hombre de barba puntiaguda y ojos astutos para asegurarle de que el plan marchaba correctamente. O que ese mismo hombre creía tener todo bajo control, sin ser consciente de que Sansa llevaba meses envenenando sus comidas. Tampoco podía saber que otro hombre pequeño, pero con una larga sombra, observaba todos sus movimientos, planeando cuándo volver a susurrar Fuego y Sangre al oído de su perturbada reina.

No podía saberlo, aunque lo sentía en los huesos. Dany nunca había sido estúpida o ingenua. Aspiró la tranquilidad del aire, decidida a ignorar posibles maquinaciones y traiciones por una sola tarde.

No importaba lo que tramaran, de todas formas. Su destino se encontraba todavía más al norte, y cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo.

«Para ir al norte tenéis que viajar hacia el sur. Para llegar al oeste debéis ir hacia el este. Para adelantaros tendréis que retroceder, y para tocar la luz debéis pasar bajo la sombra».

_Ya falta poco._


End file.
